


I never would´ve thought

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: It´s a wedding what else can I say.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader, harry hart/you
Kudos: 7





	I never would´ve thought

You laughed while looking in the mirror. You never would´ve thought the day would actually come and now it was actually here. You were getting married to one of the Kingsmans agents Harry Hart. Or how you got to know him, Galahad.  
“What are you laughing about?”, Roxy asked you as she was doing the finishing touches to your (Y/H/C) hair.  
“Oh nothing. I just never thought I´d ever get married. Especially not to Harry.”  
“You deserve it. You love him and I know he loves you more than anything.”  
“I know Rox. I just never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”, you laughed again.  
Quickly doing your make up and putting on the long, white dress with the flowy skirt you made your way to the altar. Roxy giving you to Harry the two of them shared a meaningful look before he took your hands in his. You couldn´t but notice how perfectly they fit in each other. When you looked in each other’s eyes you noticed tears shimmer in his brownish eyes. That moment you couldn´t hold your own tears back.

When it was time for your vows you had to recollect yourself before you started talking.

“Harry, you and I both know how indecisive I can be at times. I simply don't like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I know is the right one, it's to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded. I love your loyalty, to me and our relationship. I love how when you laugh really hard, your one eye starts to crinkle up.

As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. Right before I got here I told Roxy I never imagined myself in a wedding dress. I still can´t I get to stand here with you today, but God knows I wouldn´t want to be anywhere in the world right now than by your side. I don´t ever wanna be anywhere else than by your side.”

When you finished your sentence you noticed a couple of tears rolling down his right cheek. Quickly wiping them away as you started sniffling again he started his vows.

“(Y/N), when we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. Like what to watch on TV at night. I can't imagine where I would be without you, and I cannot wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side, I love you."

With trembling Hands you exchanged rings, sharing a wide grin before kissing passionately. You drowned out the officiant pronouncing you husband and wife and even the cheers of your families, friends and even some colleagues. In that moment you really where the happiest person in the world and while you went to the car to finally be of on your honeymoon. The only surprise for the next two weeks being were he would take you.


End file.
